


How to Love a Rogue Planet

by pearthery



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, Space Metaphors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24468625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearthery/pseuds/pearthery
Summary: For all that Gintoki refuses to come into space, Tatsuma still sees him in it.
Relationships: Sakamoto Tatsuma/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	How to Love a Rogue Planet

There was a planet circling in the asteroid belt, cool and solid. Tatsuma tilted his eyes over the brim of his sunglasses and laughed. He knew the shape of it, the curve of its surface and the meteorite scars in its crust, and he knew the make of it also, how it built itself from debris, a body of sturdy silver, and he knew also the warm, molten metal that could be found at its core. 

Last time he'd seen it, there had been a few other planets hanging around, but they seemed to have drifted away on their own endeavours. Tatsuma wasn't sure where they were now, but he had spotted the black planet a while back sneaking around the dregs of the solar system and, as far as the database knew, the little gas giant was still occupied with its own storms. The silver planet, he'd lost track of.

It was a warm, steadfast thing, Tatsuma thought, and he'd missed it a good deal, wanted to tuck it into a ring and take it with him into space, smooth over the fissures in its rock cover. But rogue planets wandered freely from even a star's influence, and Tatsuma's human hands could only cling so much before it slipped away, wound back to whatever undefinable orbit it had found for itself. 

So now Tatsuma watched it from a distance. He watched on as it drifted through rust-red clouds of cosmic dust and spun past stars as silver as the edge of a blade, made note of the moons that began to circle it, and the comets that grazed its atmosphere.

For his rogue planet, it was enough to love from afar.

**Author's Note:**

> i do not know very much about space but i tried hard to know a little more for the sake of sakamoto, and because i think rogue planets are very cool


End file.
